Many surgical operations, for example, arthroscopic procedures and the like, require the surgeon to resect (i.e. cut and remove) small pieces of tissue from the body of the patient. Even though these pieces may be very tiny, it may be important that they not be dropped or otherwise mislaid so as to remain within the body cavity after the operation. For example, even small pieces of tissue can cause significant discomfort and pain if left within the interstices of human joints, where they may interfere with the healing and proper functioning of the joint--perhaps even causing further deterioration thereof. Alternatively, the procedure may involve a biopsy, wherein retaining the small piece may be critical for further diagnosis and treatment.
Furthermore, it is often important to accomplish surgical procedures in as quick, efficient and reliable a manner as is possible. Delay or error can result in complicating or serious consequences. While clamping the tissue with a pair of forceps (surgical pliers) and thereafter amputating it with a scalpel or the like may be crudely effective, this involves two separate instruments and a cumbersome and time-consuming series of operations. In some cases, there may not be enough room for both instruments--for example, within the interior of a human or animal joint.
Surgical instruments which save time and which free the hands of the surgeon for other functions can be of great aid in achieving successful surgery. Accordingly, the present invention provides an instrument which a surgeon may use to achieve both the clamping and the transection of tissue in a single stroke, using only one hand. Thereafter, the tissue may be securely removed from the body merely by withdrawing the instrument--no other manipulation of the tissue or the instrument is required.
Prior developments in this field may be generally illustrated by reference to the following patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,600,007 J. Lahodny Jul. 15, 1986 4,452,246 R. Bader et al. Jun. 05, 1984 5,009,657 J. Cotey et al. Apr. 23, 1991 3,175,556 E. Wood et al. Mar. 30, 1965 2,025,345 H. Harris Dec. 24, 1935 4,674,501 I. Greenberg Jun. 23, 1987 4,770,174 T. Luckman et al. Sep. 13, 1988 4,944,093 E. Falk Jul. 31, 1990 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,600,007, 3,175,556 and 4,452,246 teach scissor-like cutting instruments that have combination clamps and blades. However, the clamps and blades must be individually operated by separate controls in the handle area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,657 teaches a instrument that has needle or tooth-like grips in one jaw and depressions in the other for receiving the grips.
The rest of the patents are representative of what is in the art.